Figuring Life
by Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: Ashlee is moving to New York and her roommate is Reed Garrett, but Ashlee has a reason why she is in New York and there is danger coming for her. Soon are favorite CSI's will find out why too. T for language. Please Review. New Chapter 9,10, & 11 Up!
1. The Move to New York City Pt1

Figuring Life

Chapter One

The Move to New York City Pt.1

~ Click ~

"Finally!!!" yelled an excited seventeen year old girl, jumping up and down.

"Finally?" asked a tried looking old woman.

"I have a place to stay in New York City." the seventeen year old girl said still jumping up and down.

"Oh!...so, Ashlee who are you going to be staying with?" said the eldery woman starting to yell.

"Trenton's cousin Reed Garrett. Trenton said that his cousin was looking for a roommate, so I called Reed and asked if I could stay there. He said it would be fine only if I get a job, when I get there." said Ashlee annoyingly to her grandmother, while she was walking up the stairs.

"Ok. Are you really sure that you want to go. Finding your real father means that you might ruin his life, like you did your mothers." screaming at her.

Ashlee screamed back "I know, but I want to know why he never came looking for me or even knew if I existed."

After that there was a moment of silence. Then, Ashlee's grandmother spoke.

"Fine...then, you should start packing because you're leaving tonight. I'm not dealing with you're shit anymore." shouting at Ashlee.

Ashlee answered with a plain and simple answer "Ok!"

She shot straight upstairs to pack her stuff. She slammed her bedroom door and called Reed to explain to him that she was coming in the morning.

~ In New York City ~

~ Knock Knock Knock ~

After hearing the knocks, Reed Garrett went to answer the door.

"Hi." Reed said in a surpised voice.

"Hi, Reed." said CSI, Mac Taylor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Reed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a basketball game at the Garden." Mac said.

"Sorry, Mac. I can't go my new roommate is coming in a couple of days, so I have to clean out the extra room." Reed said sighing.

"New roommate?" Mac asked questionably.

"Yeah. I can't keep up with my rent, so I got a roomate." Reed said.

"So, who is this roommate?" questioned Mac.

"She's my cousin's friend, Ashlee." Reed answered.

"Oh! You have girl for a roommate." Mac said kind of cocky.

"Yes, but don't go there Mac because she is only seventeen." Reed said.

"Seventeen? Shouldn't she still be in high school?" questioned Mac again.

"No, because she had great grades in her class. So, she got to graduate early." Reed answered.

~ Ring Ring Ring ~

Reed goes into the kitchen to answer the phone, but the machine gets it.

"Hey, Reed. It's Ashlee...um...well, I will be coming tomorrow because my grandma kicked me out. Ok.  
See you then, Bye!"

Crap!" Reed yelled.

Then, Reed looked at Mac and asked "Hey, Mac. Could you help me cleanup the extra room."

Mac smiled and said "Sure. Just let me call Danny, maybe he'll want these basketball tickets."

ashfan16 - Hello, everyone. I am editing this story and I promise to update My Worst Fears soon.  
I had writers block for awhile.


	2. The Move to New York City Pt2

Chapter Two

The Move to New York City Pt.2

Ashlee's POV

~ Long Yawn ~

"I'm so hungry, but I can wait. It's only two more blocks.  
I will be at my new apartment, soon." I said trying not to fall asleep at the wheel.

I turned a corner and I realized I was lost. "Crap! Where am I?" I yelled and started looking around to see which way I should turn next.

Then, all of sudden I heard a gun shot to the left. I turned my head to see where the sound came from, when I see someone dressed in a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a black mask. Running out of a store.

The masked person stopped running and stood right in front of my car. He starts looking around and spotted me in my car.  
When he did spot me, he put his hand in his pocket and started to pull out something that looked like a gun. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to shot the gun.

But, instead of hearing a gun shot. I heard sirens. I opened my eyes and looked in my rear-view mirror and saw red lights flashing.

I turned around in my seat and saw a black Chevrolet Avalache. A man gets out of the drivers side, he looked really tried and must be around his early forties or late thirties. Then,  
a woman came out of the passengers seat, she had curly long hair and was about maybe thirty-five.

The tired looking man talked to the woman. He pointed to my car, then to the store. Then, the woman goes into the store and I noticed the tried guy walking up to my car.

~ Knock Knock Knock ~

I look to my right and saw the tired guy already near my car door.  
I rolled down my window to see what he wanted.

"Hello, Sir." I said kind scared with a shaky voice.

"Hello, I'm Detective Mac Taylor of the New York City Crime Lab.  
Can you please step out your car, Miss?" he said politey.

"Ok." I said still scared with a shaky voice.

I stepped out of my car, just like he said. Praying to God in my head I wasn't in trouble. That would be my luck, though. Then, suddenly another man came over and grabs out a notepad from his jacket pocket.

"Can you please tell us your name?" Detective Taylor said trying not to be serious.

"Ashlee...Ashlee Malinowski." I answered.

That's when the other guy with the notepad spoke. "Can you tell me, how to spell your last name?" he asked.

"M.A.L.I.N.O.W.S.K.I." I said annoyed, knowing how many times I have to spell it.

I got snapped out of my walk down memory lane, by, Detective Taylor. He asked in a polite voice "Can you please tell us what you saw here?"

"I stopped my car because I got lost and I wanted to see where I was. Then, I heard a gun shot and I saw a guy dressed in a black shirt and pants with a black mask over his face." I answered.

"Are you sure that is all you saw?" Detective Taylor asked.

I tapped my chin "Um...I know he did see me in my car and he started pulling something that looked like a gun from his pocket. He must have ran when he heard the sirens." I said.

"Alright. I'm going to give you this card. If you remember anything else, please call." said Detective Taylor said handing the card to me.

Detective Taylor walked away into the store, when I heard the other guy started to talk to me.

"Hello, Miss Malinowski. I'm Detective Flack. Can I have your number, just in case anything else comes up?" he asked.

"Ok." I said. Writing down my cell phone number on the notepad that he gave me.

I tapped his shoulder with the notepad and said "Here you go."

He took the notepad back and said politely "Thank you!" He left and walked inside the store.

I stepped back into my car and drove away.

I turned a few corners and I finally found the street where the apartment was. I parked my car,  
got out and went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey. You must be Ashlee. I'm Reed." he said

"Hi. Sorry, I'm late. I had some car trouble. Can you help me get the boxes out of my car." I said pointing to my car.

"Sure." he said in a sweet tone.

We walked out and grabbed the boxes out of my car. I decided not to tell Reed, what happened before I came. I thought it might scare him or he might kick me out.

When we got all the boxes in the house. I told Reed I would sleep on the couch for a little bit because I had a job interview in a couple hours. That's when Reed went back into his room to go to sleep. I go to lay on the couch and sleep. I lay down trying not to think about what happened and tried to figure out my next step to find my real dad.


	3. Getting to the Interview

Chapter Three

Getting to the Interview & Meeting Familiar Faces

Ashlee's POV

I woke up and saw that all my boxes were no longer in the living room.  
I got off the couch and went to my room. I opened the door and looked around the room. It seemed very cozy and smelled like fresh paint.

I start looking for my box that said 'clothes' on it. It takes me three minutes to find because I fell over some of them. I finally find the box and I grabbed a tank top, blue and gray sweater with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

Then, I run out of my room and run straight to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get out. I walked into the kitchen grabbed my navy blue flats, that I wore when I got here. That's when I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

It read : 'Hey, Ashlee. I put your boxes in your room. Good luck getting that job! ~Reed ~ P.S. : My cell number is 460-2430.'

"Ah! He's so sweet!" I said that was like a little kid getting a new pet. I looked at the clock and I could see that I had about an hour before I had to go to my interview. So, I decided that I would drive halfway to a stand and get something to eat for breakfast.

I walked out of the apartment and went to my car. I drove halfway from the resturtant. I get out of my car and walk a few blocks away and see a coffe stand. I walk over to the stand and buy a decaf coffee with vanilla, and a blueberry muffin.

I turned around to walk away, when I walked into something. I fell to the ground, dropping my muffin and spilling my coffee all over me. I looked up to see what I bumped into and it was a person. I shot my head up to yell at the person, even though was kinda my fault.

I stopped myself, though realizing who I bumped into.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Detective Taylor." I said trying not to sound mad.

Mac's POV

~ A Few Minutes Earlier ~

"Hey Mac. Where are you going?" Stella said.

"I was going to go get some coffee. Do you want me to go get you some?" I asked her.

"No, but you should hurry back. Danny found something on our dead clerks clothes that might help us locate our shooter." she said

"Ok. I'll be back." I said walking into the elevator.

~ Outside ~

I decided to go to the coffee stand a block away from the lab. I walk up to the stand, not relly paying any attention to who was in front of me, until I felt something hit my chest.

I look down to see what hit my chest and it was none other than the witness from last nights shooting. She looked up at me and seemed mad.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Detective Taylor." she said with a mad tone.

I smiled at her and said "No. That's alright, just an accident."

I helped her up and grabbed a few napkins from the stand. I handed them to her and said "Here. Why don't we get that cleaned up or it will stain your sweater.

"Thank you." she said taking the napkins and started cleaning her sweater.

She seemed frustrate so, I asked "Why don't I buy you another coffee and a muffin?"

She looked at me still mad and said "Sorry. I can't. I have a job interview in about forty-five minutes."

Then, she looked at her watch and said "Which remains me I have to go.  
Goodbye, Detective Taylor."

She left very fast, but I decided to ignore way she left so quickly. I get my coffee and get back to the lab.

As I walked back to the lab, I noticed a wallet on the ground. I grabbed it to see who's it was. I opened it and the driver's licenses said Ashlee Malinowski.


	4. Getting the Job & Bad News

Chapter Four

Getting the Job & Bad News

Ashlee's POV

I run as fast I could away from the coffee stand and when I finally stop, I realized I was at the resturtant.

I walked inside and ran into the bathroom to clean my sweater before my interview.

As I tried to clean my sweater, I noticed that I smelled like vanilla. 'Now, I feel like eating cupcakes.'

I sighed and said "Oh well, this is as good as its going to get." looking at myself in the bathroom mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom and waited for the manager to call my name for my interview.

Then, I saw a guy around my age came out and called my name and asked me to come in the back for the interview. We went in the back and he asked me the usual questions you get asked during an interview. He then, asked me what postion I would like to take. I told him, I would like to be a waitress or a hostress.

He told me to wait for his decsion, so I went to wait in the bar. I sat down and ordered a water. When, the bartender gave me my water, my phone started to ring.

I took my phone out of my pocket to see who was calling. It was an unknown caller, but oh well, I decided to answer it.

"Hello." I said answering the call.

"Hello, Miss Malinowski." the unknown caller said. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked the caller confused on how this person knew my name.

"Miss Malinowski. This is Detective Taylor." he said

"Oh, joy!" I said to myslef, rolling my eyes.

"Hello, Detective Taylor. Is something the matter?" I asked trying not to sound smart.

"Nothing is the matter. I found your wallet on the ground. If you would like to stop at my office later to come and pick it up." he said sounding like he was giving me an order.

'Wait, when did I lose my wallet?' I questioned myself. I grabbed my bag and dug through it, trying to look for my wallet. When I dumped everything from my bag,  
there was no wallet.

'Damn! Now, I have to go.' I said depressed.

"Ok. I'll come in a bit. Can you tell me, where your office is?" I asked.

Detective Taylor told me, as I wrote it down on a napkin. After, I wrote it down, I closed my phone. I waited for about ten minutes til the manager came over.

"Well, Miss Malinowski. I looked at your papers. I can that you have the job." he said nicely while smiling.

I shook his hand and said "Thank you so much, sir! When will I start working."

He looked in his book and said "About a week from now."

"Ok. Thank you so much, again. Goodbye." I said and grabbed all of my stuff that I took out of my bag and put it back in the bag, I headed out.

I get out of te resturtant and walk about three blocks and ended up at the CSI building.

I walked inside and saw the lady with long curly hair. She was heading into the elevators.  
I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her.

Lucky me, I got right into the elevator before the door closed. I try to catch my breath before talking to her, then I noticed she was going to the thirty-fifth floor.

"Um...excuse me, miss." I said to her.

"Yes!" she said kind of surpised.

"Um...I was wondering if you could tell me, if Detective Taylor's office is on the thirty-fifth floor?"  
I asked kinda nervous.

She smiled before she answered me "Yes. His office is on the thiry-fifth floor. Do you need to know,  
where his office is?"

I smiled at her and said "Yes."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and I saw alot of people in labs, wearing whote lab coats like on tv or in the movies.

"Are you coming!" I said stepping out of the elevator.

Then, I remembered I forget to ask what her name was "Um...Miss...what's your name?" I asked trying not to be rude.

She smiled, again and answered "I'm Stella. Stella Bonasera. What's yours?"

I smiled back and answered her "I'm Ashlee. Ashlee Malinowski." shaking her hand.

Just then, a guy with glasses came up to us. "Hey, Stella. It's good, your back. Can you come look at this?"  
he asked pointing to the lab behind him.

"Ok. Just a minute." she said and he went back into the lab.

She turned to me and said "Miss Malinowski, it was very nice to meet you. Mac's office is right over there."  
pointing to her right. Then, she walked into the lab.

I looked at where Detective Taylor's office was and back at where Stella was. I don't why, but I just got really nervous.

I decided to ignore it and head for Detective Taylor's office. I walk into the office and saw a huge desk and a flat screen tv behind it.

Then, I noticed Detective Taylor sitting at the desk, while on the phone. He must have noticed I came in because he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down in the chair and waited for him to get off the phone. I waited for a couple of minutes and he finally hung up the phone.

"Hello." he said to me.

"Hi. Can I have my wallet, please." I said wanting it now.

"Here you go." he said grabbing a black wallet with the Linkin Park Logo on it. He hands it to me and I grabbed it from his hands and put back in my bag.

"Well, thank you again, Detective Taylor." I said getting out of the chair.

"Um...Miss Malinowski. Can you please sit down. I need to tell you something." he said sounding like an order.

I sat back down and asked "Ok. What is it?" kinda wondering what he wnated to tell me.

He sighed and said "That was Detective Flack on the phone. He just got an unknown call. He thinks its from the shooter. Well, to make a long story short. We believe that you ar the next target."

I just looked at him in disbelief and said to myself 'Why does this stuff happen to me?'

Then, I screamed.


	5. Explaining

Chapter Five

Explaining

Stella's POV

~ Screaming ~

"What was that?" I asked Danny.

"Don't know, but it was really loud. It sounded like it was coming from Mac's office." he said.

Then, I remembered that girl Ashlee that was looking for Mac. That's when I noticed Mac coming over to the lab that Danny and I were at.

Danny looked at me and I looked right back at him realizing we should get ready because who knows what happened.

Then, Mac came into the lab.

"Hi, Mac." I said kind of considered.

He sighed and asked "Hi, Stella. Can you help me?"

"Sure. With what?" I asked. Wondering why he needed my help.

"Do you remember the witness from last nights shooting."  
he said to me.

"Yes. That kid in the car." I said.

"Well, she's in my office, right now. She might be the shooters target. I told her that and she screamed." he said starting to look over his shoulder.

Then, Danny chimed in "That was her. Wow! Never knew anyone could scream that loud." he said chuckling.

"Hey, Mac. The girl in your office is she around seventeen?"  
I asked wondering if it was the girl I meet eariler.

"Yes." Mac said.

"Alright. Let's head back to your office, Mac." I said wanting to help this girl

We walked out of the lab and walked to Mac's office. It was the girl, Ashlee.

Ashlee's POV

I sat in silence after my screaming. I tried to get my breathing under control. I looked around the office and noticed that Detective Taylor wasn't in here.

Then, I saw him coming with Stella to the office. They came in. Stella sat in the chair next to me and Detective Taylor sat in his seat.

"Ashlee. This is Detective Bonasera." he said looking at Stella.

"Yes, I know. We meet earlier in the elevator." I said kinda sounding like a smartass.

Stella looked at me and asked "Ashlee. Is there anyone, we can call to let them know about what's happening?"

"No." I said wanting to get past this subject.

"Really. No one. You're Mom, Dad or maybe grandparnets?" Detective Taylor asked.

"No. My mom left me with my grandma. And my grandma kicked me out yesterday. My Dad... I don't know who he is. All I know is that he lives in New York City." I said starting to cry.

Stella patted my shoulder and I asked "Can I use the bathroom?"

Detective Taylor nodded hi head and he said "Sure."

I got up out of the chair and walked out of the office. I looked back into the office and saw Detective Taylor and Stella talking to each other.

'Their not paying attention. I'm free!' As I said this to myself. I ran to the elevator and keep on pressing the button for the doors to open.

As the doors open I heard "Ashlee!" I shot into the elevator and saw that it was Stella who yelled my name.

The doors started to close as Stella and Detective Taylor running towards the elevator.

But, they were to late. The doors shut. I pressed the first floor button. I got to the first floor and ran out of the CSI building.

I finally got to my car. I sit inside for a few minutes and then, started my car and headed back to the apartment.


	6. Explaining & Laughing

Chapter Six

Explaining & Laughing

Ashlee's POV

When I get back to the apartment. My phone had about six missed calls on it. They were probably from Detective Taylor or Stella. I decided not to listen to them and just delete them.

I get inside the apartment and head straight for my room. To change my clothes. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt with the Nightmare before Christmas logo.

I walk out of my room and noticed Reed was already home. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap, working on his blog.

I sat down next to him and he looked over at me and said "Hi."

I answered back with "Hi" staring at his blog.

"How was the job interview?" he asked me.

I smiled and tried to be happy while, I said "Good. I got the job. I will be starting next week."

He smiled back at me and said "That's great, but why do you seem do sad."

When he asked that, I decided to myself to tell him and not lie. I was just hoping that he wouldn't kick me out, for the trouble I got myself. Plus, I have nowhere else to go.

"Ok, but you have to promise not kick me out after I tell you." I said pointing my finger at him.

He just gave me a funny look and said "Ok. I promise not to kick you out. Is it really that serious?"

I shook my head 'yes'. Now, knowing that Reed wouldn't kick me out, I told him. "Do you remember when I told you I had car trouble, before I came here last night."

"Yes." He said questionably to me.

"Well… I didn't have car trouble. I got lost halfway from the apartment. So, I stopped to see where I was. That's when I heard a gun shot. Stupid me decided to look to see where it came from. Then, I see this guy dressed in black. He ran from a store, and looked around, and spotted me in my car. This guy started pull out, what looked like a gun, but he ran away, when the sirens went off. Then, this Detective came and asked me all these questions. I meet him again today. I had little accident and he helped, but when I left, I forgot my wallet, and he found it. Then, he called and told me to pick it up at his office, which at the Crime Lab. To make this story worse and shorter, he got a call and he told me that I was the shooters next target." I finished telling Reed.

Reed just stared at the floor. He had a blank look on his face. I waited a few minutes and then, Reed finally said something that shocked me. "Wow! Your first day in the city and your already on someone's hit list."

I stared at him surprised at what he just said.

Then, he asked, "What was the Detective's name?"

I couldn't believe this guy, but I answered his question "The Detective's name was Mac Taylor."

Reed got a surprised look on his face, smiled at me and said, "Mac will take care of everything, before that shooter gets to you. You'll be just fine."

Now, everything was confusing me, so I asked Reed "You know him?"

Reed just smiled and said, "Yes. Mac was my birth mom's husband."

I starched my head and asked "So, you're his son?"

He laughed a little and said "No."

I sighed and shook my head. This day was just one big headache. I got up off the couch, looked at Reed and said "Ok. Reed, I'm going to lie down for awhile. So, will you wake me up when dinner's ready?"

As I went to grab my bag from the counter. I took out two ibuprofen, as I did I heard a sigh.

I turned around and saw Reed giving me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"I have to make dinner. I thought that since, I had a girl living with me that I wouldn't have to cook anymore." He said laughing.

I started laughing and said "Reed, you don't want me cooking. During my Home EC. Class I would always burn every dish we made."

Reed smiled and went back to working on his laptop. I went to my room and started putting my bed sheets on the bed. I laid down on it and fell asleep. I really hoped when I woke up that I would have somewhat of a good rest of the day.


	7. The Call

Chapter Seven

The Call

Reed's POV

I waited for awhile until I heard Ashlee start to snore. Knowing she was asleep, I decided to call Mac.

It takes a few seconds before he finally answers.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Hi, Mac. It's Reed." I said

Mac sounded surprised that it was me "Hi, Reed. What is it?"

"I can help you with who you're looking for." I told him.

"Reed, what are you talking about?" he asked questionably

I just got straight to the point "Ok. Well… you know about my new roommate?" I asked him.

"Yes. Why?" he asked

Well, you know her too. Her name is Ashlee Malinowski." I told him.

"She's your roommate." Mac said sounding surprised once again.

"Yes. She told me everything that happened. I just wanted to tell you, she's here." I said

I heard Mac sigh and then, he said, "Ok. Reed, I need you to keep her there. I'll be down there in an hour."

"Ok. Ashlee is asleep so, that shouldn't be a problem." I said looking at her door.

Before, he hung up I asked "Mac, could over something to eat."

"Sure. I haven't had anything to eat yet. See you in an hour." Then, he hung up.

I put my phone away and started working on my blog, but still I checked on Ashlee every few minutes.

Mac's POV

Stella and I just got finished from looking for Ashlee. We didn't have any luck in finding her.

"Mac. I'm going to look and try and find Ashlee's address." Stella said

"Alright." I said. I went to my office as she went to her's.

I get to my office and my phone starts to ring. I grabbed it. "Taylor."

To my surpise it was Reed. As we talked, Reed told me that his new roomate was Ashlee.

"Ok. Reed, I need you to keep her there. I'll be down in an hour." I told Reed.

He told me that wouldn't be a problem. That was good, knowing that she wouldn't run away this time. Then, Reed asked something, I didn't expect. He asked is I could bring him some food.

"Sure. I haven't had anything to eat yet. See you in an hour." Then, I hung up the phone.

I grabbed my jacket getting ready to leave. When Stella came into my office.

"Where are you going?" she asked questionably.

"I'm going to go see, Reed." I said.

Stella looked confused "Reed?"

"Yes. It seems that Ashlee is his roommate." I told her fixing my jacket.

"Well, that's good. I couldn't find her address." Stella said relived.

"I'm heading over there, right now." I told her starting to walk out of my office.

"Mac! Wait!" she said following after me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Stella…" I said, but she cut me of.

"No. I'm coming and that's final." She said and went to her office to grab her coat.

A few seconds later, she came out.

"Alright. Let's go." She said. Stella pressed the elevator down button.

The elevator doors open and we walk inside.

"Stella, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're picking up dinner." I said. Then, we walked out of the elevator.


	8. Comfort

Chapter Eight

Comfort

Ashlee's POV

In my dream, I was five again. I had on a light blue Christmas dress; I used to wear it when my mom was around. I also had a pure white winter coat over it.

I looked around and noticed it was snowing. Then, I saw an ice rink with lots of people skating. Near the rink there was a huge Christmas tree.

I wanted to go over and get a closer look at it, but I couldn't. Then, I saw I was holding someone's hand. The person kneeled down in front of me. I saw it was my mom.

She started talking, but I couldn't hear her. Then, she let go of my hand and walked away into the darkness.

I just stood there waiting. I don't know how long she had been gone. So, I started yelling for her. Then, I felt tears going down my cheeks as, I kept on yelling for her.

My tears wouldn't stop and my voice started to go horse.

Then, I felt someone holding me. At first, I thought it was my mom, but it wasn't. I had no clue who it was. But, I know I didn't want to leave this person. Their warm light was

comforting

When I woke my eyes were puffy and red. I wiped my face with the sleeves of my shirt to get rid of the wetness.

I looked at my clock and I noticed I had slept for an hour.

I stretched and said to myself ' I serious needed that.' I got up out of my bed and walked out of my room.

I opened my door and I saw someone I didn't expect. It was Stella. She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but she was still there.

I walked over to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me, smiled and said, "Reed called Mac. He told him that you lived here."

I listened to what she said and thought to myself 'Reed is a dead man!'

Then, I looked and saw Chinese food on the counter. Thinking to myself, again 'Reed must have asked them to bring it. He is Lazy!'

I kept looking at the food and then, my stomach growled. Stella just laughed. I grabbed a plate and put some fried rice and orange chicken on it. Then, started eating.

As I ate, I noticed the front door opening. Reed and Detective Taylor came in.

Reed noticed me at the counter and said "Hey! You're up! Now, I don't have to listen to you snore anymore."

I gave him a pissed off look and said "Funny!"

Then, Detective Taylor spoke up "Hello, Miss Malinowski."

I looked at him and he looked kind of mad, but it looked like he was trying to be somewhat nice.

"Hi." I said trying to eat my food.

I noticed Reed walking to his room. When he shut his door. I felt a tension in the room.

Then, I noticed Detective was across from me. I saw he was giving me a look telling me to stay put.

Detective Taylor sighed and said "Alright. Miss Malinowski, we need to talk to you about giving you protection."

I looked at him and told him "Detective Taylor, I don't need protection. I can take care of myself."

"Ashlee, we know you can take care of yourself, but this person has already killed someone." Stella said.

I sighed and thought to myself. 'Ok. If I agree to their help. I'll be followed everyday. I can't have a cop following me around. I have my own business to take care of."

"Miss Malinowski." I heard Detective Taylor.

I looked at him and I flinched a little. He looked mad.

"If I agree to have protection around me. Can I pick who it is?" I asked him.

"Who?" Detective Taylor asked.

I pointed at Stella.

Stella smiled and said "That's fine with me. Mac?" Stella looked at Detective Taylor to see what he was going to say.

Detective Taylor looked at Stella and then, at me and said "Fine." In a low tone.

Then, I decided to speak to him "Detective Taylor. I'm sorry for being rude to you."

Detective Taylor smiled and said "It's alright. From what you told Stella and I, you've been through a lot."

I smiled and I started to cry. Stella and Detective Taylor both looked surprised.

"Ashlee?" I heard Stella.

"Detective Taylor. Please! Help me find my dad!" I said starting to cry harder.

I noticed Detective Taylor wasn't in the seat across from me anymore, but next to me and said, "I promise to help you find your dad."

Then, he gave me a hug and I got the same comforting feeling like in my dream.


	9. The Start of the Search

Chapter Nine

The Start of the Search

Ashlee's POV

When I stopped crying. I saw Reed had come out of his room. He was sitting across from Stella. I wiped my eyes and looked up at Detective Taylor. I gave him my thanks. Then, Detective Taylor went to sit in his seat.

I finished my food while Reed asked Detective Taylor, if he could put the story about the shooter on his blog. Detective Taylor told Reed 'No' because of what happened last time.

I looked at Stella and she said, "I'll tell you later."

Later, Detective Taylor and Reed went into the living room. Leaving, Stella and I in the kitchen to clean the dishes.

It was quiet for awhile so, I decided to talk because I hate it when people don't talk.

"Um… Stella I was wondering since, you have to watch over me. Can you show me around New York?" I asked

Stella looked at me, smiled, and said "Sure. I don't mind. We can have a girl's day out tomorrow."

"That would be fun." I said

When we were done cleaning the dishes, Stella and Detective Taylor started getting ready to leave.

Before, they left, Detective Taylor handed me some pepper spray and telling me to be careful going out at night.

Then, they left. I closed the door behind them and noticed Reed looking at me.

"I'm not talking to you." I said and went to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Mac's POV

Stella and I walked out of the apartment building and headed for a café that is close by. We needed time to figure out how we were going to find this shooter and Ashlee's dad.

When we get to the café and find an empty table and sit down.

"So, Mac. What are we going to do?" Stella asked

I answered her question "I really don't know. I know we should stay focused on the case. Then, we can help Ashlee find her dad."

"Yeah. The problem is if, we can help her find her dad, we wouldn't know where to start. She told us that she doesn't know who he is or what he looks like." Stella said

I just thought to myself 'That is a problem not knowing anything about who you're father is at all.'

"Well, maybe if we called one of her family members. One of them might know." I said

"That is a good idea, maybe if we contacted her grandmother, she might know something about Ashlee's dad." She said with a smirk

Before I could say anything else, my phone started to ring.

I answered "Taylor."

"Hi, Mac. It's Lindsay. You should get down here. There's something you might want to see." she said

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I said. Then, hung up.

"Who was it?" Stella asked

"It was Lindsay. We have to get back to the lab." I said getting up out of the seat.

"Alright." she said

We walked out of the café and to my car. It only took about thirty minutes to get to the lab. When we got to the lab, Lindsay was waiting for us.

"Hi. Mac, we didn't open the box, yet. It's addressed to you." Lindsay said

We walked into the lab and inside waiting was Danny, Hawkes and Adam. On the table was a regular sized box with string tied around it. I grabbed a pair of gloves. Put them on and opened the box.

Inside the box was skeletized hand with a letter clenched in it.

I took the letter out of the hand. The letter was also addressed to me.

I opened the letter and it read.

"You Can't Protect That Girl Forever"


	10. Payback is a BITCH!

Chapter Ten

Payback Is A Bitch

Ashlee's POV

I jolted out of my bed with sweat running down my face. I couldn't remember what my dream was about. The only thing I could see was something wet, sticky, and the color red running in front of my face.

I looked at my clock, it was ten a.m. I decided to get up, I had no clue what time Stella was going to pick me up.

Then, I remembered what Reed did. I walk out of my room and go into the kitchen. I look under the sink and find a bucket. I grab it and take it into the bathroom. I put the bucket in the tub, then, turn on the cold.

When it was filled to the top, I took it with me. I opened Reed's bedroom door and saw him sleeping. He had his mouth wide open. 'This is too perfect!' I said to myself

I walk to his bed and poured the bucket of water on him.

Reed jumped out of his bed and said, "What the hell was that for?"

I smiled at him and said, "That's my pay back!"

Then, I walked out his room and went to get ready for today.

Stella's POV

Mac decided to stay at the lab to help Danny and Hawkes. He wanted to find out who the hand belonged too and to see who wrote the note.

Since, I was going to show Ashlee around the city today, Mac wanted to have Lindsay come along to give Ashlee more protection.

I went to my apartment to change. After, I changed, I drove down to Lindsay's apartment.

I get to Lindsay's apartment and knocked on the door. Lindsay answered the door.

"Hi, Stella." she said

"Hi, Lindsay. Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah. Just let me get my jacket." She said going to the closet

Then, we left. We drove to Ashlee and Reed's apartment to pick Ashlee up.


	11. Girl's Day Out Part I

Chapter Eleven

Girl's Day Out Pt.1

Ashlee's POV

I got out of the shower grabbed my robe and put it on. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room to find something to wear.

I start looking through my box of clothes. I find jeans, a Hollister shirt, and a black and green Zoo York jacket.

After, getting changed, I stepped out of my room. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see who it was. It was Stella and another lady with short blonde brownish hair. I opened the door and they came in.

"Hi." I said closing after they were in.

"Hi. Ashlee, this is Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay, this is Ashlee Malinowski." Stella said

"Hi, Ashlee. It's really nice to meet you." she said. We shook hands.

"You, too." I said, I had a feeling me and her were going to be good friends.

I looked at Stella and said, "Alright. What are we going to do, today?"

"Well, since, it's already noon. Why don't we go somewhere for lunch." Stella said looking at her watch.

"That sounds good." Lindsay said

I smiled and said "Ok."

We walked out of the apartment and walked to Stella's car. I got in the backseat. We drove for about five minutes, before we got to this small diner. We get out of the car and walked inside. We got a table next to a window. A waitress came to the table and asked what we wanted. I ordered a Diet Pespi with a chicken sandwich. Lindsay ordered Lemonade with a fish sandwich. Stella ordered an Iced Tea with a caesar salad.

All three of us sat in quiet for a couple of minutes until I asked Lindsay "Um…Are you a Detective at the crime lab, too?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. I am."

I asked Lindsay and Stella, what they do the CSI building. They told me and also told me different stories of cases they have had.

Then, Lindsay told me how she found out that Detective Taylor played the base in a local café. So, I said "Really! Detective Taylor! That guy is so strict." surprised.

"Yup!" Lindsay said smiling

"So, Ashlee. Why don't you tell us a little bit about you're self?" Lindsay asked

'Stella must have told you, what she knows about me?" I said. And Lindsay shook her head 'yes'.

"Um…well… I would sleep at my friend, Caitlyn's house a lot before I came here to new York." I said

Stella and Lindsay gave me a sad look so, I tried to think of something funny that happened at Caitlyn's.

"Hey… um… this one time I sleeped at Caitlyn's house. It was her birthday. It was me and our friend Shlee. Yeah! Her name was Ashlee too, but we just called her Shlee. Ok so, Shlee and I were the only ones that came, except Caitlyn's brother. Caitlyn's brother Andrew decided to play a prank on us, when we were asleep. He melted chocolate in the microwave and put all over our faces. (A.N. This actually happened to me ) I told them.

Then, Stella and Lindsay started to laugh.

"Well, it's good you guys think its funny. I can't stand the smell of choclate, except Reese's. I don't know." I said

Our drinks and food came out. We ate and talked about other stuff, like when Stella told me that Lindsay liked to eat bugs.

I just gave her a weird look and said "Ewww!"

Lindsay smiled and said "Their protein."

After that we were done eating and left the restaurant, headed for the car.

Then, Stella asked me "Now, what do you want to do first?"

I looked at Stella and Lindsay "Shopping!" I exclaimed

"That sounds like fun." Both Stella and Lindsay said

_Our first stop the mall!_


End file.
